Ghost Eyes
by Ami Zhang
Summary: Lay si cewek low profile selalu mendapati kejadian-kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa teman-temannya. Kejadian apa saja yang telah terjadi? Lalu bagaimana jika Lay sosok cewek misterius dengan rambut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya -bak hantu- itu menyukai Suho sosok cowok tampan, mudah bergaul, dan playboy? Dan mimpi apa yang terus menghantui Lay? SULAY
1. Chapter 1

=Ghost Eyes=

Author : Ami Zhang

Cast : Zhang Yi Xing (Lay), Kim Joon Myun (Suho), etc

Genre : School-life, Mystery, Thriller, Romance, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, FriendShip

Rate : Teen

Warning! : OOC! Typo (s) Genderswicth

Summary : Lay si cewek _low profile_ berteman dengan Tao si cewek bikin onar dan Baekhyun si cewek _low profile_ seperti dirinya. Selama ½ tahun mereka berteman, mereka selalu mendapati kejadian-kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa teman-teman mereka. Kejadian apa saja yang telah terjadi? Lalu bagaimana jika Lay sosok cewek misterius dengan rambut yang menutupi setengah wajahnya -bak hantu- itu menyukai Suho sosok cowok tampan, mudah bergaul, dan playboy?

Note : Para tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Karena mereka adalah milik Tuhan sekaligus milik orang tua dan management masing-masing. Sebelumnya, Cerita ini terinspirasi dan diambil sedikit ceritanya dari Novel 'Omen', kisahnya menurut saya sangat menarik. Karakter-karakter yang ada di cerit ini saya ambil dari karakter-karakter dari novel 'Omen'. Jika ada kesalahan kata atau kesalahan lainnya, mohon dimaafkan dan mohon saya ditegur.. Ah ada satu lagi, di cerita ini ada bagian-bagian yang dialami seseorang.. Jika ada nama bercetak tebal dan ada underlinenya itu adalah bagian cerita dari nama orang itu. Sudah jelas? Kalau kurang jelas, ini kaya ... Pov gitu.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Enjoy!

And

Happy Reading!

..

..

..

PROLOG

**Zhang Yi Xing**

Suasana Malam itu begitu mengerikan.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang-goyang. Langit gelap tanpa berhias bulan, bintang, dan awan. Lampu penerangan dipojok dekat pohon itu meredup. Suara gesekan dahan-dahan pohon yang bergoyang membuat suasana malam itu begitu mengerikan.

Tempat ini sangat sepi seperti tempat yang tak pernah dihuni oleh manusia. Tiba-tiba, angin semilir menyentuh dan melewati kulitku, membuatku merinding.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dan ada sesuatu yang menarik dimataku.

Disana terdapat benda aneh yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Aku memberanikan untuk melangkah mendekati benda itu. Sampai disana aku melihat bentuk benda itu seperti sebuah topeng putih yang sudah hancur sana-sini dengan darah yang menempel. Aku berjongkok dan mengulurkan tanganku ke benda itu. Lalu ku berdiri dan mengamati benda itu.

Tiba-tiba, seutas tali muncul dari belakang bahuku dan menjerat leherku kuat-kuat. Aku meronta-ronta, tapi percuma, aku begitu lemah untuk melawan. Sambil megap-megap mengambil napas, perlahan-lahan tali itu menutup rongga pernapasanku. Mataku yang dipenuhi air mata berkunang-kunang, aku menyadari ini adalah detik-detik terakhir kehidupanku.

Nyawaku tinggal secuil, siap meninggalkan ragaku, tapi aku masih sempat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat familier di telingaku.

"Kalian! Bawa dia kesini!"

_Oh, Tidak. Jangan!_

"Baik.."

_Ku mohon...! Tolong aku! Siapa saja... Tolong, Tolong, Tolooong...!_

Lalu aku merasakan tali yang melingkari leherku dilepas. Ini kesempatan bagus. Segera aku mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Lalu aku ingin melarikan diri tetapi percuma.. Badanku terlalu lemah.

Orang berbaju hitam dan bertopeng itu membawa ku denga cara menyeret menuju ke komedi putar yang ada ditempat sana.

Aku merasakan kulitku terasa sakit karena diseret ditempat yang kasar.

_Oh tidak kulitku..!_

Aku merasakan badanku menghangat dan aku mencium bau anyir. Aku melihat kulitku berdarah karena diseret-seret.

Kondisiku yang begitu lemah dan darah yang terus keluar, membuatku lemas tak berdaya.

Saat aku ingin menjerit minta tolong, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Dan aku tak sadarkan diri..

.

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Aku terkejut, aku mendapati diriku berada di tengah-tengah komidi putar. Kedua tangan terikat, demikian juga kakiku. Lantai komidi berputar perlahan. Suasana disana temaram.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa yang tiada henti dari patung badut bermuka hancur, menambah keangkeran malam ini.

Aku melihat didepanku, Suho sedang mengacungkan pisau belati ka arahku.

Wajah Suho itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi. Matanya yang sipit menatapku tajam. Bibirnya yang biasanya menyunggingkan senyum manis kini terkatup rapat. Sementara itu, gerak tubuhnya jelas-jelas dipenuhi rasa tegang. Otot-otot bahunya tampak jelas, demikian juga urat pelipisnya.

Apapun yang nantinya akan dilakukan Suho padaku, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya.

Aku percaya itu. Meski dia telah melukaiku atau membunuhku. Aku tetap tak akan bisa membencinya.

"Bunuh Dia, Suho! Dia harus dilenyapkan! Gara-gara dia, kau menjadi menderita. Kau juga tak bisa memiliki Baekhyun.. Cepatlah! Bunuh Dia!"

Suara itu.. Suara Iblis yang familier di telingaku. Kata-katanya lembut, namun licik dan penuh tipu.

Aku bisa merasakan keputusan mendadak yang dibuat oleh Suho. Pupil matanya mengecil saat dia mengangkat pisau.

"Maafkan aku, Lay"

Hatiku mencelos mendengar keputusan Suho.

_Aku siap .. Semoga inilah yang terbaik untuk mu.. Kenangan-kenangan yang pernah kita buat.. Lupakan saja.. Terima Kasih tlah singgah di hatiku._

_Inilah saatnya.._

Aku memejamkan mataku..

Pasrah..

.

.

"Maaf.."

.

.

JLEB

[++End Prolog++]

.

.

Review, Please

.

.

Hai.. Akhirnya saya balik setelah hiatus selama 7 bulan.. Ada yang kangen nggak? Hehehe..

Ah maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan..

Jika ada salah kata dan perbuatan, Tolong dimaafkan..

Oh Ya... Jangan lupa review yaa... Jika ada yang menginginkan cerita ini lanjut, Insyaallah.. Saya akan lanjutkan setelah Idul Fitri ini.. Itupun jika saya tidak sibuk dengan sekolah.. Yeah karena Sekolah akan dimulai tanggal 4 Agustus.. Nah.. Tolong di review yaa. Yeah sebagai tanda menghargai cerita saya bisakan? Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan..

Sekian dulu.. Selamat Idul Fitri! Minal'Aidin Walfa izin.. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin.. ^^

RnR yaa...

..

.

..

Ami Zhang


	2. Notes from Author

NOTES!

Hai, Para readers tercinta..

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena saya belum bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Saya tidak menyangka banyak yang meminta cerita ini dilanjutkan, saya hanya iseng membuat cerita ini setelah mebaca novel 'Omen' dan novel lanjutaannya.

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan reviewnya. Terima kasih reviewnya yang menyambut baik cerita ini. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu.

Terima kasih atas saran dan dukungannya Kak asterellaByunChan dan widyaaisyah. Terima kasih juga untuk Kakak (oppa) atas nasehatnya. Saya menjadi semangat menulis karena nasehat anda. "Jika kamu ingin jadi penulis maka teruskan saja. Jika kamu terlanjur membuat sebuah cerita dan banyak orang yang menyambut baik ceritamu, maka kau harus meneruskannya, Jangan berhenti! Kasihan para pembaca yang ingin ceritamu dilanjutkan. Jangan membuat pembaca kecewa pada mu! Teruslah berkarya!". Sebelumnya saya tidak ngeh (mengerti) dengan nasehat anda, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, saya jadi mengerti nasehat anda. Salam untukmu Kakak (Oppa), Teruslah berkarya (juga), Rajin-rajinlah belajar, Baik-bailah disana, Carilah teman yang banyak. Selesaikan kuliahmu dengan baik. ^^

Ehem,, maaf saya telah menulis banyak.. Langsung ke inti saja. Saya mau minta kepastian, Apakah masih ada yang menunggu atau meminta cerita ini lanjut? Jika ada, maka saya usahakan cerita ini akan update Chapter 1 sebelum bulan Oktober. Jika tidak, maka cerita ini akan saya hapus. Jawab ya, di kotak reviewnya..

Sekian dulu, Terima Kasih.

Sampai jumpa!


End file.
